


And Will Grow Green and Good

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Heart to Heart [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy AU, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Destiny was not, in fact, a satisfactory answer to a question nearly as often as certain people seemed to think it was.Especially when the question regards romance.(Scenes from a happier reality. Sequel to "Something Gold Can Stay" and "It Need Not Wither Yet." I highly recommend you read those first.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin.

Arthur wasn't nervous. He was never nervous. He was just . . . anticipating. Yes. That was it. No one could say otherwise.

"You're nervous, aren't you," Merlin said.

"Shut up, Merlin." He didn't have much hope that would work, but it was worth a shot.

Merlin's eyes were doing that thing that meant he was laughing at Arthur. "Just give her the flowers already."

Arthur looked around the corner of the door to where Gwen was cleaning Lady Helen's sitting room. "I can't just shove them at her," he hissed. "I've got to plan this."

Merlin made an agreeing noise and then promptly used magic to shove Arthur into the room.

Arthur hated when he did that.

Gwen looked up, startled. She blushed furiously when she saw the flowers. "Oh, Arthur - Your Majesty," she corrected herself. "I'm afraid Lady Helen isn't here."

He took a deep breath and said, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."

 

"You have to kiss him," Merlin repeated. He had a death grip on Arthur's arm to keep him from running off.

Gwen gaped at him. "Merlin, I can't just kiss the king."

"Even if he hasn't been crowned yet and is fighting a really nasty love potion?" Merlin asked desperately.

"Love," Arthur said dreamily. "Love is a wonderful thing."

"Gwen, please."

"Merlin - my lord - " she corrected herself. Whatever Merlin insisted, the title was only proper. "If he's under a spell, I don't see how I can help."

"Someone has to kiss him."

"Get someone else!" She wouldn't torture herself with what could never be.

"Vivian," Arthur suggested. "I could kiss Vivian."

"She's the one who dosed you, you prat," Merlin said in exasperation. "Gwen, it has to be you. It won't work with anyone else."

"Why?" she demanded. Not that she didn't want to kiss Arthur, but - No.

Merlin hesitated. "Destiny."

She stared at him in disbelief. "If this is some kind of joke - "

"Please," he begged.

And, well, she owed Merlin. He had saved her father's life last year, and her heart could take the hit.

Arthur was staring at her in happy befuddlement. She bit her lip and forced herself to lean forward.

The first second felt strange. She could almost feel the magic fleeing.

Then Arthur started kissing her back and all thoughts of spells fell from her mind.

Merlin coughed.

Gwen skittered back, blushing. Arthur blinked and looked around.

"Gwen? Merlin? What happened?"

"You told me we couldn't insult the Lady Vivian by checking the pastries she gave you," Merlin grumbled. "That's what happened."

"And you're fighting a duel in an hour," Gwen added. "At least according to rumor."

Arthur stared at them. "Anything else?"

"You ignored a meeting with your uncles," Merlin said helpfully. "But I think they're more concerned with you punching Agravaine in the nose when he insulted Vivian."

"Gaius said it was broken," Gwen added. She winced when he looked at her, but she resisted the urge to turn and run. She was a part of this now whether he liked it or not.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Thank you both for your help. And sympathy."

"You punched Agravaine and kissed Gwen," Merlin pointed out. "It could have been worse.

Arthur didn't contradict him.

 

"Guinevere!" Arthur took the laundry out of her hands and started walking beside her.

"Give that back," she hissed. "You can't be seen carrying the laundry."

"I don't see why not. It will be a good way to keep my strength up." He shifted the basket so he was carrying it under one arm. "Which is good, because I'll be missing practice tomorrow?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was hoping to go on a picnic with a certain fair lady of my acquaintance."

She couldn't help the smile that came from his words, but she knew better than to accept. "Arthur, I can't. I have to be there for Lady Morgana."

"Ah!" Arthur held up a hand. "That's the brilliance of the picnic. Morgana has been asked to one by Merlin at the same time."

"Well . . . " She hesitated. He looked at her so hopefully that she gave in. "Tomorrow, then."

He beamed at her. "Tomorrow."

 

"You've been happy lately, Gwen," her father said fondly. "There some boy I should know about?"

"Yes, Elyan," she said wryly. "He's finally doing his share of the washing."

Her father laughed. "And here I thought that would take magic."

She'd tell them both eventually, she promised herself. Just . . . Not yet.

 

Agravaine cleared his throat. If he was hoping it would make Arthur look up from his reports, he was disappointed.

"Yes, uncle?" Arthur said absently.

"There have been . . . rumors," Agravaine said delicately.

"Oh, horrors," Arthur said wryly. "Call out the knights."

"Perception is important, Arthur," Agravaine scolded. "Tristan and I were concerned. Rumor has it you've been dallying with a serving maid."

Arthur finally looked up. "The rumors were as false as usual, uncle."

Agravaine relaxed. "Ah, good."

"I've been courting a lady's maid," Arthur corrected. "Whose brother is training to be a knight."

Agravaine sighed. "Arthur - "

"If you have a problem, you can take it up with Merlin."

He started. "Emrys? What does he have to do with it?"

Arthur shrugged. "According to him, it's destiny." He looked back at reports. "Was that everything, uncle? I've quite a lot more to get through tonight."

"That means leave," Merlin said from behind him in entirely too helpful a voice.

Agravaine jumped. When had he -

Merlin guided him, still spluttering, from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, theoretically, I have enough ideas to get through the rest of the challenge. Practically speaking, I'm not sure they're going to work. I know I haven't been able to find a story to fit the requests I've already gotten, which doesn't exactly encourage more, but if anyone has a pairing they want to see or an AU they want a pairing set in, please go ahead and suggest it.


End file.
